Book of Air
The Book of Air contained part of the ancient wisdom of Shinsei. The book was covered in bronze metal and bound in white and blue silk, its cover emblazoned with the symbol of the wind. Legacy of Fire, by Rich Wulf Appearance The Book of Air was a lengthy treatise written on particularly long and durable scroll sheets, the sort more commonly used to record historical annals. Vacant Throne, p. 23 It was the smallest of the six books. Book of Air, p. 103 Enlightenment Challenge In 1165 the descendant of Shinsei, Rosoku, set forth five challenges to Rokugan to select the five Keepers of the Books of Enlightenment. The Hidden Path, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The challenge to win this book was; "The scholar who can contain one thousand years of learning on a single parchment..." Resolution Mirumoto Masae completed this challenge by preventing conflict between Phoenix Clan and Dragon Clan. The Phoenix and Dragon leaders were arguing over who should protect the Dark Covenant of Fire as the treaty said that the Dark Covenant would be held at a Dragon shrine guarded by Phoenix troops. The Dragon leader, Tamori Shiki argued that the Phoenix samurai had failed to defend the Dark Covenant and only the timely arrival of his forces prevented it from falling into the hands of forces from the Shadowlands. The Phoenix leader, Isawa Mino, was outraged by Tamori Shiki's audacity to remove the book from the specified shrine, and demanded to take the Dark Covenant back to the Elemental Masters where it could be properly guarded by Phoenix Clan samurai. Mirumoto Masae resolved the conflict by pointing out that they were using the treaty document as an excuse for war when for a thousand years their ancestors had fought for peace. Mirumoto Masae tore up the treaty to illustrate her point, and both leaders quickly backed down in embarassment for letting their own arrogance and ambitions interfere with their true duty to the Empire. By using a single piece of parchment to illustrate a thousand years of learning, Mirumoto Masae completed the challenge and found the Book of Air shortly afterwards. Known Passages “The wind does not erode the mountain, it does not burn the forest, it does not stand unmoving against time. It passes around that which it must, and surrounds it.” “That which is unseen has power. Men and women will forget it is there, and will never note its absence or closeness until it is gone.” “Gently the world speaks its secrets. It does not shout, for the universe has no need to share wisdom with those who do not listen. Do you hear it?” “Try to grasp the wind. Try to cut it. Can you stop it? Yet, it has all the power to knock you from your feet and bend the trees. Strike as the Air, and you are invincible.” The Other Book of Air Since Masae first read the book left for her by Rosoku, she had in turn rewritten the individual Book of her Element to some extent, creating a new book, her thoughts on politics and societal reform. External Links * Book of Air (Promotional) Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Dragon Clan Nemuranai